Let's Fly
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: One of those five-time story things, this about John taking Elizabeth flying. Five chapters, five times John and Elizabeth go flying together.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This was a random thing that came to me when I was watching "Rising parts 1 &2". It was brought on by the comment O'Neill made to John when they were flying. Its one of those 'five times' stories so as expected there will be 5 chapters. They have all been written and somehow they all grow in length as they progress. So this is very short chapter but the rest will be longer. I hope you like this as I have never done one of these before. You all know where the review button is to tell me what you think. Thank you in advance for looking.**

* * *

 **Let me show you how to fly.**

As John sat waiting for the remains of the away team to board he couldn't help the small smirk when Elizabeth come and stood behind him. He was getting bored with waiting and just wanted to be up in the air. Finally, the last person was on and seated so he could shut the jumper door.

"Elizabeth, why don't you sit up front with me. I can show you how to really fly one of these things." Giving her his best fly to smile.

Elizabeth got up and swapped seats with Teyla and looked across at John. She had seen Major Lorne, Dr. Beckett and Dr. McKay fly one but he was the best, or so she had heard. She had seen him use the chair in the Antarctic, that was the main reason he was there. He had the strongest ATA gene she had ever seen and he hardly had to move to get the ship up and running. She knew it took some concentration to get the ancient devices to work but watching John as he barely touch the controls, he seemed to be doing it more by his mind than the actual control. As the small ship lifted off he glanced a look at Elizabeth and caught the look of wonder and awe on her face as he controlled the jumper with a minimum of touch. She had moments like this when she wished the gene therapy had worked on her and she could do even some of the things he could.

"You make it look so easy John. How come Rodney always complains he has to concentrate when he flies. You seem to be able to multi-task." Watching as John tapped a few things and sent the jumper on course for Atlantis.

They were half way back when John decided he was going to show Elizabeth what this little ship could actually do. Looking over at her he caught her attention just as he dropped the little ship down and went on a near vertical descent towards the ocean. As he was just about nose tip toeing the water, he pulled the ship up and let it glide over the ocean, the bottom of the ship new touching the surface. Pulling the ship up, he sent it soaring up towards the sky before levelling it off and aiming in the direction of the city.

He could see Elizabeth out the corner of his eye, smiling at the little joy ride she had just been on. After bringing the ship in through the jumper bays doors, he set it down gently and after shutting everything down he opens the door and sat watching as everyone started to exit the small ship. He was surprised when he saw Elizabeth was still sitting in her seat unmoving. Turning to face her he couldn't help the smug grin on his face.

"You have fun on that little ride home, Elizabeth?" Asking her as he stood from his chair and offered her his hand.

"I did, thank you, made a change from Rodney being grumpy. Thank you for the little demonstration as well. Nice to know that brain of yours haven't been damaged by all them wraith attacks." Taking the proffered hand and standing up.

"Maybe I can take you flying again someday soon, someone told me they're some cool stars up there that you might like to see." John offered as he stepped aside and let Elizabeth past, still not letting go of her hand.

"That's sounds like fun, until next time then." As they reached the door to the jumper they both stopped.

"Until next time," John replied as he finally let go of her hand and let her walk down the ramp and into the jumper bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Well here we go, the second chapter in this little story, or maybe not so little. As I said the chapters seemed to grow as I wrote and this is twice the size of the previous one. My muse didn't want to stay small which I am not sure is a good thing. I will let you all be the judge of that.**

* * *

 **Stargate flying.**

"So remind me why you decided to come on this little off-world trip Dr. Weir? The governor is happy enough to deal with me on all trade so we don't really need the head of our fair city travelling through the gate and putting herself in danger." John said to the woman currently sat beside him in the jumper.

"As you have said Colonel, yes these people are happy to trade with you but as head of the city I don't see why I can't meet and greet the locals every once in awhile. There is no indication there hostile in any way so why not have a trip out. Plus someone once offered to take me flying again, I have never flown through the gate before, only walked." Giving him a smirk as she reminded him that he had said he would take her flying again.

"Well then, let's see if we can at least give you a good flight through the gate then." Resting his hands gently on the controls and feeling the jumper come alive under his fingertips.

As he lowered the jumper into the gate room he looked across at Elizabeth and saw her watching the shimmering puddle of the wormhole. He loved seeing the awe still on her face every time she looked at. In truth, he did still get a small kick out of the sight, even if he didn't know what was on the other side. Gliding the jumper forward, he took it slowly through the gate, watching Elizabeth as he did. He kept his eyes on her as they emerged on the other side, appearing in orbit of the planet they were set to visit.

"Let's set this thing down and see about getting the trade done and dusted, I have to say I am not keen having you away from home." Giving Elizabeth the look he used when his protector and guardian mode kicked in.

"John, don't worry. I have you here, and Rodney will help you protect me if needed. Won't you Rodney?" Elizabeth called behind her knowing her head scientists could hear her.

"Save who, what and when? Not before the feast I hope." Came Rodney's quick response to her question.

After landing the jumper and disembarking, the team took a walk into the village. They were greeted with merriment and good cheer as they were escorted to the banquet hall. After a feast and lots of drinking the governor made a very long speech about alliances and sharing and a lot of stuff that John wasn't taking any notice of, his eyes were fixed on a certain head of Atlantis who was engrossed in a deep conversation with some man who was sat next to her. He couldn't help smile at how happy and relaxed Elizabeth looked. He was pleased that she had come along and got to unwind for a short time, it was a side of her that not many people got to see. He was so engrossed in watching her he didn't hear the announcement saying the meal was over and the dancing was to begin. He was jostled from his seat and followed the crowd through to a room off the main hall. It was beautifully lit and soft music could be heard from what could only be described as an orchestra of sorts at the back of the hall. John moved to stand against one wall as he watched the governor lead Elizabeth into the centre of the room and lead her in some dance that was mostly just an excuse to dance about like a fool.

After several more merry, bouncy dances the tempo of the music changed and dropped to a more slow dance. From the little John knew about dancing he guessed it was a ballroom type style. As the night drew on the music seemed to slow till the governor declared it was the last dance of the evening. John had stood on the sidelines and watched as Elizabeth danced with a couple of the men from the village, along with a few men from their own team. Hearing the slow music, he decided if this was the last dance them it was his turn. Walking up to where Elizabeth stood with Rodney, Ronon and Teyla he stepped up behind her.

"Elizabeth, may I have this dance?" Holding his hand out and bowing his head slightly.

Elizabeth turned and looked at John, her face and neck a little flushed from all her dancing. Seeing John in his slightly crumpled BDU, messy hair and his five o'clock shadow she couldn't say no. She knew how good this man looked at the best of times, but at that moment in time with the flames from the wall lamps flicker across his face and hair she saw a lot more than just her 2IC and military leader. Holding her hand out to him she let him take it she smiled as he guided her to the dance space. She let him pull her to him as he put one hand on her waist and the other he kept tight in his hand.

The music was really slow and more of a sway along with it than dance to it type. With his eyes locked on Elizabeth's, John slowly moved around, gradually drawing her to him as they moved. After a few minutes, he found that the arm length distance that was between theme was no more. He found Elizabeth's head on has shoulder and one of her hands sitting at the nape of his neck, the other was on his back holding him close to her. Now this was definitely a good reason for Elizabeth to come off world with them. Unfortunately, he knew it wasn't going to last so he enjoyed it while it lasted. He felt Elizabeth move her head so she had her face buried in his neck, her breath catching his skin. He wasn't sure if it was the fact she had moved to bury her face in his neck or their surroundings that made him do it but suddenly he found his lips brushing the soft warm skin of Elizabeth's temple. It wasn't a quick peck but a slow kiss that made him leave his lips lingering on her skin for longer than they should. Elizabeth for her part was being lulled into the warm safe arms of her 2IC, her protector, her friend. She knew she was safe there, secure in the knowledge he would never let anyone or anything hurt her. As she melted into him she wasn't sure if it was the wine she had drank or the company, or even the setting that made her go willingly into his chest, turning her face so she could feel his skin against her cheek, smell his skin as she inhaled deeply. She was losing the battle to fight off all the reasons she should not be getting this close to this man. Then it was to late as her lips found a spot in the hollow of his neck, the skin a mix of soft and stubble, each causing a different contrast on her lips as she kissed the spot. It was at that moment she felt his lips on her temple, lingering long after the kiss had ended.

The music ended, but neither wanted to move away, neither wanting to be the first to break the contact. It was John who spoke first, his head moving so only she could hear his words.

"Let's get you to the jumper and back home, I think we both need to work out what we want here." Moving so Elizabeth was now stood facing him.

"I think that's a good idea, maybe a good night's sleep will help." Stepping back from him but reaching for his arm which he had let fall to his side.

John slotted Elizabeth's arm over his as he stood beside her and wished their hosts a good night and thanked them for their hospitality. He walked towards the door with the small group from Atlantis taking up flanking positions around their leaders for the walk to the jumper. The walk back was quiet and subdued, everyone keeping on guard to protect the two people they surrounded. Approaching the jumper John opened the door with the remote in his pocket and stepped inside with a very sleepy Elizabeth at his side.

"Take a seat and I will have you home in no time." Guiding Elizabeth to the set beside him again.

After everyone was seated and the door was closed John took off, the jumper coming alive at his thoughts more than his touch. He wasn't going to deny the fact the alcohol had fogged his brain a little, but he knew his mind could still fly them home safe and sound. As they broke through the atmosphere and the sky opened up to a billion stars and constellations Elizabeth let out a sigh. Looking over at John as he aimed the ship towards the gate and pressed the sequence to dial Atlantis she couldn't help the feeling of total bliss that washed over her.

"Being a pilot is definitely an awe-inspiring thing John Sheppard, you have a pretty cool job. I wish I could get out and enjoy more nights like tonight, especially if we get to fly there." Looking at John as he approached the shimmering puddle of the gate and retracted the engines.

"For you Elizabeth, I will fly you anywhere you want, all you have to do is ask." Letting the jumper move effortlessly through the wormhole and reappear in the gate room.

"I will hold you to that John." Smiling as she closed her eyes and gave a yawn, she was ready for bed and a night of wonderful dreams involving flying with a certain flyboy who could make her heart skip a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-So here we go with chapter 3. This one is a little ouch but ends well.**

* * *

 **Don't leave me flying solo.**

This was not happening, could not be happening, not now or ever. Looking down at the woman in his arms he knew he was running out of time. He could see the blood seeping through the field dressing he had applied mere moments ago. This was not going according to the plan, he needed to move faster. He could hear people shouting behind him, but he took no notice, the voices were background noise to him. All he could hear was the laboured shallow breathing of the woman in his arms.

"Nearly there Elizabeth, just hang on in there. We're nearly there, one more minute and Carson will make it all better for you. Don't give up on me now, you hear me, Elizabeth!" Still running as fast as he could in the direction of the jumper.

Finally clearing the tree line John spotted the open field where the jumper was parked. He knew where it was parked as he had parked it. He started to slow a little as the thing was still cloaked and he didn't want or need any more injured people, especially himself if he ran into it.

"Carson, uncloak and open the door. We need your help." Calling into the radio attached to Elizabeth's flak jacket.

He had no idea why he had made her wear it, she hated the damn thing. She protested she wasn't military so didn't need body armour as she called it. He had to admit she seemed dwarfed by its bulk and size, the jacket looking out of place against the red of her jacket underneath. Yet here she was, the jacket being one of the main reasons she wasn't already dead. The jacket had taken a few of the bullets that were aimed at her. The rest hitting her limbs from the inaccurate shooting of the enemy. John was glad they had been such a bad shot or it could have been over with a kill shot. Looking around as he ran he caught site of flickering to his right, the jumpers shield shifting as it went off to reveal the ship.

He nearly skidded straight through the ship at the pace he ran inside it, coming to a stop at the junction of the inner doors. Turning around he saw the rest of the team laying down cover fire as they approached the jumper. He didn't wait to see who was coming in and how many there was, all he cared about was in his arms bleeding to death."Carson, quick it's her leg, more than one shot. I tried to stop the bleeding best I could." Turing, so he faced the small bench seat on his right.

Every so gently he lay Elizabeth down, never moving the arm he was using to support her head. As he dropped to his knees he leaned in so his face was close to the side of Elizabeth's head. He glanced at Carson as he dug around in his medical bag and pulled out some needle which he presumed was pain relief. After inserting the needle into the exposed skin on her leg, he watched as the needle was dropped on the open bag and Carson dug around for items he would need.

One by one the rest of the team came running into the jumper, each stepping back after offering back up. Once the last person was in John watched as the door shut quickly and blocked out the approaching group of men shooting at them. He heard shots rika shay of the small hull and hit the ground.

"Colonel Sheppard, maybe now would be a good time to take us home. I can only do so much with a field medkit." Carson told John knowing his words would make him move.

John glanced at the doctor and the other people in the jumper. They all needed him to fly them home, the doc and he were the only ones with the ATA gene. Considering the doc was busy it only left him. Leaning into Elizabeth he let his head rest against hers, his lips close to her cheek.

"Elizabeth, you listen to me. I need you to stay strong. Carson has got you now, he'll fix you up. I gotta get are sorry asses outta here. I won't be far away you know that right, I promise." Placing a kiss on her cheek as he spoke, his lips lingering on her skin.

He was just about to stand up when he heard his name being whispered and a hand reaching out to him. He stopped and reached over, taking Elizabeth's hand in his.

"John, fly us home," Elizabeth said as John let his head drop low so he could hear the barely audible whisper.

"Will do, you rest. You're safe now." Going to place a kiss on her cheek before he stood up.

"I'm always safe with you." Locking her green eyes with his brown ones.

Standing up he kept eye contact until he placed her hand across her stomach after letting go. Giving Carson one last glance he turned and took the couple of steps necessary to reach the pilot's seat. Dropping into it, he raised the shield and cloaked the ship before getting the ship to quickly climb into the sky.

Once in the air he levelled the ship out and aimed it in the direction of the Stargate, he needed to get them home and Elizabeth to the infirmary. Looking to his right he saw it was Ronan who had sat beside him. Just as the rim of the gate came into view he turned to ask Ronon to dial home but wasn't surprised when he saw the Sedetan man already thumping the dialling sequence in. When the event horizon formed he caught a glimpse of Ronon send his IDC through for them to drop the shield. Retracting the jumpers sticking out engines he gently guided the jumper through and watched as the gate room came into view. He was about to shout and ask for a medical team to meet them in the jumper bay but was cut off by Carson doing exactly that.

As soon as he had the jumper landed the door to the small ship dropped open and a couple of Carson's medical team dived in and help pick Elizabeth up. John didn't get to see or do much as he was busy shutting down the jumper and securing it. By the time, he finally exited the jumper Elizabeth had been whisked away and he was left standing with Ronon and Teyla.

"John, go and get washed and changed first, maybe get something to eat. It's going to be a while before Dr. Beckett gets her all stuck back together. She's in the best hands now." Seeing John's face as Teyla's word sunk in.

"I will do thanks, and not just for now but for before. I couldn't have made it back without your backup. I am a bit of a state." Looking down to see his bloody BDU.

He tried to hide the look of pain that shot across his face seeing the blood, knowing it was hers. Ronon didn't miss it and thumped him on the back before smiling at him and walking away. John stood for a few seconds before moving away from the ramp of the jumper, letting the door close over as he walked away. The journey to his quarters took way longer than it was supposed to, probably due to the fact that when people saw his uniform they stopped him to ask questions. When he finally made it to his room he entered and quickly shut and locked the door.

Looking down at his uniform again he quickly peeled it off and chucked it in the dirty washing pile, he didn't want it left lying around. Once he was stood in just his boxer shorts and socks he made his way to the bathroom, a nice hot shower to clean him up along with a shave would do him the world of good. Entering the bathroom, he stripped off his remaining clothes and switched the shower on, his mind setting it so it was just right. Standing under the red hot water he was pleased with the force of the water on his back, easing his muscles and cleansing his skin. He reached out at one point and snagged his razor, a shower shave would save time.

When his skin couldn't take any more pounding from the water he switched the shower off and got out, dripping water on the floor as he hadn't picked a towel up. Mumbling "crap" under his breath he walked through to the closet and pulled a towel out, wrapping it around his waist as he took another towel and threw it around his shoulders. Padding over to his bed he sat down and started to get dry. He hadn't got clean clothes out so decided he would get completely dry before getting back up to get dressed.

Half an hour later he was stood back in the bathroom looking in the mirror, his hair all over the place. Running his fingers through it, he gave up trying to tame it years ago so this was as good as it got. Finally satisfied he was clean and tidy again he strode out his bathroom and out his room. Stopping for only a second he decided he wasn't sure if he was hungry or not. Deciding food could wait he turned and marched off to the infirmary.

As he approached he heard Carson telling a group of people stood outside that he would pass the good wishes on to Elizabeth, she needed her rest and she would see them all soon enough. The group seemed happy enough with Carson's word and turned to leave.

"Hey doc, how's she doing?" John asked as he approached the infirmary door.

"She not up to visitors..." Carson started to respond until he turned and saw it was John.

"Oh, it's you. I was wondering how long it would take for you to show up. Why don't you come in and see for yourself, she's been asking for you. Not sure if that was the drugs or she does actually want to see you." Carson smirked as he lead the way through to a bed surrounded by a screen.

"There we go, said he wouldn't be long didn't I," Carson said aloud as he moved the screen and stepped aside so John could see the woman in the bed.

"John," Elizabeth smiled as she saw John standing scanning her from head to toe.

"Hey you, how you doing? Doc said I should see for myself. I would have been here sooner, but I was a little scruffy so need to get cleaned up." John said as he stepped up to the bed and rested his hands on the side of it.

"Been better but also been worse so not sure. At least it was two clean entry and exit wounds, makes sticking me back together easier, or so I'm told," Looking at John as she spoke. "John what's wrong? You're very subdued there." Reaching over for his hand resting on the bed.

John looked around the infirmary and pulled the screen back around before hauling a chair over and dropping into it, his hand never leaving hers as he moved. Once he was sat down he shifted the chair so he was as close to the bed as he could get. Instead of talking he just sat and looked at their joined hands, his thumb caressing her knuckles. He couldn't help but turn and look at the bulk where her leg was on the bed. His memories drifted back to seeing her in his arms and the amount of blood on both her and him. His grip on her hand tightened and he felt his breathing change and faulted at the onslaught of the pain he felt seeing her like that.

"John, look at me. Everything is okay, Carson stuck me back together and I should be up and about all a bet gingerly in a few days." Moving her free hand to the side of John's face and resting a finger under his chin so she could draw his gaze to her. "You made me wear a vest and it saved me, a few stray hits to the leg can't keep me down." Finally able to lock her eyes with his when his eyes searched her face.

"There was so much blood, Elizabeth," John strangled out as he brought their joined hands to his lips and placed a kiss to the back of her hand. "When I picked you up and you didn't respond I feared the worst, I couldn't see for your vest if any had hit you anywhere else. When I finally got you out the crossfire and I dressed your leg the blood just kept on flowing. By the time, I finally got you to Carson I swore you had bled dry. That was the scariest thing I have ever been through, I thought I had lost you. I can't lose you, not now, not ever." Finally letting his head drop to the bed with their joined hands under his face.

Elizabeth watched as John told her of his fears, the closest he had ever come to confessing just how much he did feel for her. When his head dropped to the bed and she felt his ragged breathing against her hand she brought her hand to his nape, letting her fingers catch the short soft hair there. When he didn't move or respond she moved her hand further up his neck to his head, his hair brushing her fingers as she stroked his scalp. John shifted a little trying to get closer, his need to feel her alive and real getting stronger by the minute. They were both lucky that he was on the opposite side from her battered leg, more so when he managed to nudge her leg with the top of his head and she shifted so she was closer to the side of the bed.

Her struggle had the desired effect when she managed to shuffle over so she could ease his head off the bed and rest it gently in a cross between her lap and against her stomach. She was a little surprised when he turned his head and buried his face in her stomach, one hand still in his hair and one under his cheek. This was when she knew he was serious, he had reached the line they had both avoided for months. Looking down at him with his face tucked tight into her, his breath warm on her skin through the infirmary gown she knew this was it. She had a choice now, push him away or admit what she knew had been brewing just below the surface for both of them.

"John, we need to talk. As soon as I get out of here we can take time out to talk more about this, about us, about the future. I have to admit today was a little close. I am now used to sending you out there with the possibility you may not come back. It was different today, I nearly didn't make it back. I know what it's like to watch the person you care about most in the world dying. I promise you, John, that no matter what happens, I have something to live for, something worth fighting to keep a hold of." Stilling her hand on his head as her fingers stopped moving.

John moved a little, his head still resting in Elizabeth's lap. He didn't want to move, he had no energy or desire to. With one of her hands under his cheek and the other resting gently in his hair, he had never felt so at peace in a while. All he wanted right at that very moment was to curl up tight around Elizabeth and never let her go. Elizabeth must have sensed John's train of thought as she moved her hand and ran a finger down his cheek, finally resting it on his jaw.

"John, you can't protect me from the Galaxy. I need to go out there again at some point, preferably with you by my side. We will find a way to do this John, together." Watching as John shifted and sat up, breaking the contact between them.

"We can do this Elizabeth, I promise. First though you need rest, I have no idea when you last slept, and I don't mean using your tablet as a pillow on your desk. How about I stay until you fall asleep then I can get something to eat. I will be here when you wake up, no matter what time it is." Holding a finger up to her lips as he saw her about to protest. "I know you have sat here more times than I can count watching and waiting for me to wake, now it's my turn. So sleep Elizabeth, more rest means Carson may even let you go sooner." Hearing footsteps approach as he spoke.

"Carson will only let her go when he thinks she's fit enough. So as colonel Sheppard has said sleep Elizabeth, I will let the colonel stay if he comes back later." Dr. Beckett told the couple as he stepped around the screen and looked at them both.

Elizabeth nodded and wriggled a little to get comfortable, still holding John's hand as a sort of lifeline, scared he would disappear if she did. She could feel her eyes grow heavy as a combination of drugs and fatigue set in. Her last image before her body finally succumb to sleep was of John, his messy hair and dark eyes watching her over their joined hands. So much devotion and what she was sure was a hint of love shining through his unwavering gaze. She had finally given in and admit this was real, now they had to make it work when they were more than just colleagues and friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Here's the fourth chapter of this little tale. I have to confess I had fun writing this chapter. It has to be one of the best I have done with regards to the awww factor involved. Read on to find out what I mean and as always hit the review button and let me k ow what you thought of it, please.**

* * *

 **Fly me to the stars.**

The day had finally arrived, the day he never thought they would make it to. He had been battered and bruised several times waiting for this day, even died once as Dr. Beckett operated on him. The bullet that did that was now in a small vile in his bedside cabinet. Straightening his shirt after pulling it on he looked down at his chest, the scar still raised and bumpy. He was lucky and he knew it, more so today. After buttoning up his shirt and tucking it in his pants, he pulled his tie on. God, he hated ties with a passion. Next his jacket, all pressed and smart. If he had his way he would not be wearing this at all, but she loved him in it so he wore it.

Stepping back he looked at himself in the mirror just as his door chimed.

"Come in," he called over his shoulder as he buttoned his jacket up.

Looking over his shoulder in the mirror he saw two men enter. Ronon and Rodney McKay strode into his room, both wearing suits. He noticed a little begrudgingly that Ronon had forgone wearing a tie.

"How come I don't see you with a tie on?" Turning to look at Ronon.

Ronon reached in his pocket and pulled out a tie of sorts. John just shook his head when he saw it was a clip-on tie. Looking at Rodney he was at least pleased to see he had a full tie on. Stepping up to his friends John looked at them both and then looked himself up and down.

"Everything look straight and tidy?" Holding his arms out as he looked down at his dress blues.

Rodney stepped forward and straightened his medals on his chest and then looked at his epaulets. Noticing one of his silver leaves was off centre he moved it back in place before looking at his head. Seeing the usual mess of hair he tutted and looked around the room.

"Hat? That hair needs putting away." Seeing John's hat on his bed.

Rodney went over and picked the hat up before returning to stand in front of John. Passing him the hat he watched as John took it and placed it on his head, trying to stuff as much hair under as possible. Turning and giving himself the once over in the mirror he took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Ready," directing the cross between a question and a statement at the men beside him.

"Let's do this Sheppard," Ronon told the man beside him as he clapped him on the back.

The three men left John's quarters and made their way slowly through the city, John kept glancing at his watch as they walked.

"Relax Sheppard, we got plenty time," Rodney told John as he saw him fidget with his tie.

Passing the few people who were left in the city they all gave the three men looks of appreciation as they passed. Some smiling and others nodding as they walked. Finally, they came to the doors that lead out towards the south pier, a huddle of people stood milling around it. When the small group at the door saw the three men approach they all moved outside giving John space to step through the door. Ronon and Rodney followed him before stopping to look at the group of people in front of them. Both men looked at John then started to walk towards the gathering at the end of the pier.

Stopping at the edge of the seating that had been placed on the pier, John saw Teyla press her ear and then saw her speaking in a low voice, not being able to hear what was said. When she was finished talking she took the earpiece out and placed it on a table behind her. Lifting her hands up she waved John, Ronon and Rodney towards her, smiling as she took in the sight of the three men. As they approached Teyla, Rodney moved and took a seat on the front row beside Major Lorne. John and Ronon stepped up and smiled at Teyla who gave John a reassuring look.

"Tie Ronon." Indicating to the blank space at Ronon's neck.

Ronon dug in his pocket and pulled the clip on tie out, hooking it over his collar before he heard the click and it was in place.

"Ready John?" Seeing John a little green around the Giles at her question.

All John could do was nod, his voice had deserted him completely. Teyla nodded her head and somewhere behind them music started to play. John wanted to turn and look, but his whole body was frozen in a mix of fear and nerves. He heard a collective murmur behind him and felt Ronon nudge his shoulder. John moved to turn and look but only made it so his body was turned from the waist up. The sight before him had his feet rooted to the spot and his lungs devoid of air. Walking down the centre of the gathering was one Carson Beckett, all suited up with a smile on his face that could power Atlantis for a year. On his arm was the most beautiful site John Sheppard had ever seen in his life.

Elizabeth Weir had gone for a simple white dress, that came down to stop just above her knees. White sandals covered her feet and her hair was left loose and flowing around her shoulders. She had a bouquet of bright red roses in her hand and one attached to her dress. Red was a very apt colour for her, especially since he was in dress blues. He was nervous before, but now he was terrified, seeing her walking towards him and knowing this was real. When they approached John and Ronon, Carson unhooked his arm from Elizabeth's and held her arm out to John. John reached out and took Elizabeth's hand, his own hand shaking as he took it.

"Shall we begin?" Teyla asked the couple in front of her.

John's mouth was even drier than before, his voice was still stuck somewhere near his toes. Elizabeth couldn't help giggle a little at how un-John-like he was being. She had never seen his so lost and nervous before. Turning back to Teyla, Elizabeth nodded her head and turned to look back at John. Seeing him in his dress blues was definitely a sight for sore eyes. He looked so handsome in them and very sexy if she said so herself. Seeing his medals sparkling in the sunlight made her proud. She knew some of the sacrifices he had made to have them medals pinned on his chest, some nightmares never left him.

Hearing Teyla speaking she turned and looked back at the young Astosion woman, drinking in every word that was said. She had heard her speak the words once before, but now it was both John's and her turn to fill in the small gaps with the appropriate responses. As they responded they stood to face each other, there eyes locked and never faltered from the others. John's voice slowly grew stronger and more confident as he spoke, Elizabeth's was sure and certain from the start. When Teyla asked for the rings John came out of his stupor long enough to reach behind him to take Elizabeth's ring from Ronon. As he held it out and went to slide it on Elizabeth's finger, his hands were again shaking badly. It took Elizabeth resting her right hand over his right hand for him to be steady enough to put it on. Once it was finally in place he gave a huge sigh of relief, his part was done. Elizabeth took John's ring from Ronon and without hesitation she took his left hand and slid it on, not looking up till it was fit snuggly in place. Teyla said a few more words which were lost on John as his gaze was back to being locked with Elizabeth's.

"In earth tradition, you may now kiss the bride." John finally heard Teyla say as the crowd behind them erupted.

John wasted no time framing Elizabeth's face with his hands and cupping her cheeks. Leaning in till their noses touched John paused to savour the moment. He wanted to burn the image to memory, to always remember the sight before him. Elizabeth smiled as she saw him lean towards her, his breath mixing with hers as their noses bumped. She saw him stop and just stare at her, his eyes roaming her face. She knew he was taking in every detail of the moment, something to hang on to when times were tough. Then his mouth was suddenly on hers, his lips moulding to fit against hers, his tongue swiping across her top lip. Opening her mouth as his tongue reached the opposite side of her mouth it started on, she felt his tongue push forward and sweep across the roof of her mouth. Her tongue didn't want to be left out so it joined the duel with John's for control of her mouth, finally winning and pushing his back into his own mouth as she got to run hers along his teeth.

When they broke for air they rested there for foreheads together, both grinning from ear to ear as they listened to the cheers and wolf whistles from behind them.

"I love you, Mrs. Elizabeth Sheppard," John mumbled as he kissed Elizabeth's nose.

"I love you too Mr. John Sheppard-Weir." Seeing John give her a stunned look.

"We can decide on name changes later, as long as you're mine," John whispered against her lips as he kissed her again.

"Will you two put each other down already, there's food waiting back there." They heard a voice call from behind John.

Breaking apart John took Elizabeth's hand in his and turned to look at the gathering of their friends and colleagues. Taking a step forward he held tight to Elizabeth's hand as he lead her back towards their city and the waiting party he knew was being held. As they made their way through the crowd of people and back to the city John let go of Elizabeth's hand and slid it around her waist, drawing her into his side. Elizabeth seemed to meld against him, fitting side by side seamlessly as they always did.

When they finally made it back to the city and into the commissary they were greeted by a loud applause and a ton of confetti fell on them both. Elizabeth tried to bury her face in John's neck as the small pieces of paper covered them both, both laughing as they looked around at the people in front of them. Looking around there were banners with 'congratulations' on and one huge one with 'congratulations John and Elizabeth' written on it. Rodney came up to them both and smiled before he promptly asked if it was time for food. After finally moving aside John let Rodney attack the buffet first since he had asked so nicely. Following behind him both John and Elizabeth took a plate and placed all their favourites on them. Taking a seat at one of the tables John couldn't help look around and smile. Everyone had come together to make the day special for its two leaders and he couldn't be prouder of them. They and all been through so much yet they were all here for Elizabeth and his special day.

As they sat eating small groups of people made their way over to the happy couple and extended their congratulations to them. John and Elizabeth were overwhelmed when they were shown to a table covered in gifts, one from each department in Atlantis. They both noticed there was also a few separate gifts from their close friends. Neither had expected that and John felt Elizabeth move closer to him as she tried to hide her face so no one saw the tears building in her eyes.

As John stood and looped his arm around Elizabeth he heard a crackle of the citywide intercom.

"Would the happy couple please make their way over to the dance floor please, it's time for the first dance." A voice boomed out as John lead the way through the crowd.

As the music started to play John pulled Elizabeth flush with his body as she rested her head on his shoulder, her face tucked against his neck. Neither took much notice of the music as they danced, the only thing important was the person in their arms. After several dances they moved and went to sit down, John sitting first and Elizabeth not caring as she dropped into John's lap. They were now married after all so it was allowed. They spent the rest of the night going between mixing with the people around them or dancing. It wasn't till there was an announcement for the last dance did they release how late it was. Again John swept Elizabeth into his arms and held her close as the danced there finally dance of the night. When the music finished the main lights came back on and the com system came to life again.

"If the happy couple would now make their way to the jumper bay, a jumper is prepped and ready for your departure. Have a lovely honeymoon and we're sorry it can't be any longer than three days." The voice breaking off as they crowd made a line either side of the path to the door.

There was more tears and back thumping before they finally made it to the jumper bay. It was obvious which jumper was there by the decorations and just married sprayed on the side of it. John stepped inside and saw two overnight bags on the seat, one his and one Elizabeth. There was boxes of supplies and a bottle of bubbly with two glasses waiting for them. As John sat down he saw the jumper had already been programmed with a destination, either Rodney, Carson or Evan Lorne must have done it. As he shut the door and looked over at Elizabeth he saw how happy she looked. John placed his hands on the controls and the jumper lifted off the deck and the roof opened to let the small ship out into the cool night air. Once out he let the program take over and guide them to wherever their people had arranged for their honeymoon.

After breaking orbit and seeing the Galaxy layout before him, he moved his hand and patted his lap, watching as Elizabeth stood up and climbed onto his knee sideways. Her arms went around his neck as she cuddled up to her husband.

"I see are people are a bunch of sneaky little devils. We're gonna have to put our foot down with them. Presents and a honeymoon, they have definitely spoilt us." Felling Elizabeth kiss his neck as he spoke.

"They definitely need a stern telling off when we get back. Where are we going anyway? I can't make out the destination." Elizabeth said as she looked closer at the display.

"No idea. The jumpers course is set, all I got to do is fly it. Simple and enough to do." Letting his hand leave the controls and wrap around Elizabeth's waist.

"Well if that's the case then, fly me to where ever the jumper say, husband. Wow, that's sounds so weird to hear." Elizabeth said as she kissed John and then buried her face in his neck.

"I will fly you anywhere wife of mine. You decided what your name's gonna be yet. No matter how much I love you I am not keen on adding the Weir bit on mine." Placing a kiss to her cheek.

"I was thinking of going with Sheppard-Weir if that's okay with you? I like them that way instead of Weir-Sheppard." Seeing John mule over the two options.

"I can get behind Sheppard-Weir, has a certain ring to it. Will go well when we name our kids." Smirking when Elizabeth's head shot up and her eyebrows sat in her hairline.

"Kids! As in plural, as in more than one. How many of these kids do you expect us to have then?" Feeling John's hand on the start of her dress zipper.

"At least a couple, depends on how you feel after the first two." Starting to slowly drag the zipper down on her dress. "We can make a start now if you like, get more in before we get too old."

"How about you just fly us safely to wherever we're going, then maybe we can see about getting some practice in on making these kids you want," Elizabeth said to John as she knocked his hand off her back.

"Fine, flying it is then." As he set the jumpers speed to maximum, he wanted to get a head start on the baby making practise.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Well here is the last chapter of this story. I have to say this was fun and my first story as such for this fandom. I do have another out their buts it's a prompts collection and is an ongoing project. I have a one shot in the pipeline and also as I post this, I am** **due to start/do NaNo for the first time. I will leave you now and let you enjoy the last chapter and as I always say, please read and review.**

* * *

 **You can fly too!**

It had been several months since the leaders of Atlantis had been married and nothing had really changed. The command structure seemed to work as it always did, Elizabeth in charge and John away exploring the Galaxy. They even managed a few occasion they went together, even when John tried to talk her out of it. Elizabeth even managed to sneak out on a few off-world missions with Major Lorne and his team, especially if John was already off-world. There had been the odd scrape and scuff for John, but on the whole, he made it back in one piece. Ronon had to admit John was a lot more careful when he was out and about, more so now he had a reason to come home.

Elizabeth as always fretted when John and his team were away, but no more than she had done before. She always worried when he was gone, no matter where or for how long. He had a knack for trouble and could always attract problems wherever he went. On two occasions, his own wedding band nearly got him in trouble. The first time he was propositioned by a world leader he was trying to trade with, she was not impressed when he told her he was married and showed her the engraving on the inside of the band. The team was quickly dismissed from the planet and told thanks but no thanks since John was off the trade list.

The second time was when his ring got caught as he tried to escape from a prison the whole team had been locked up in. He had torn the skin on his finger and couldn't wear the ring for weeks till the skin had completely healed. Depending on what he was doing now depended on where his ring was. If he was going on trade meeting it was on his finger, but if they were doing a recon mission it was on his dog tag. Elizabeth wasn't too upset he didn't wear it all the time, she understood after seeing how bad his finger was torn why it had to go on his tags at times.

Now as she sat in her office she looked down and realised she had been sat deep in thought, her right hand sat twirling her wedding band around her finger without her noticing. Looking at the time on her watch she saw it was just gone 21:00 hrs. There were two teams off-world, major Lorne's and John's. Neither was due back till the next day so she had no reason to still be in her office. Since getting married, she's seemed to slip in a habit of spending less time there when John was home. When he wasn't she did seem to slip back and spend hours there like she had that day. After seeing the teams off after breakfast, she had been there all day, only popping out for bathroom breaks and to see some amazing artifact Rodney had. Chuck had steadily supplied coffee, lunch and even jello.

Getting up from her desk she stretched out and yawned, she had seemed more tired of later for some reason but she had no idea why. She was probably spending more time in bed than ever before. Fair enough most of that was due to a certain flyboy who now shared it with her and the fact they weren't always sleeping. Shutting down her office she made her way through the control room and wished the night crew goodnight. Slowly winding her way through the city she took the long route and walked instead of transporting there in a quarter of the time. By the time she reached the quarters she now shared with John she was even more tired than before. Opening the door, she looked around at the disarray of clothes everywhere. John was last out that morning and hadn't bothered to pick his dirty clothes up. Bending over to pick the discarded t-shirt up she pulled it close as she caught a whiff of John's aftershave. Sure enough, her nostrils were filled with the unique smell of John as she scrunched the t-shirt up and held it to her face.

Walking to the bed she started to strip off her uniform as she got ready for bed. When she was down to her underwear she dumped all the dirty stuff in the hamper ready to be washed. Debating on what to wear for bed she unhooked her bra and it joined the other clothes in the hamper. Looking at the closet she decided naked save her panties was good since that was the normal now, pulling the covers back and climbing into bed. When she was all tucked in she grabbed the t-shirt from on top of the cover and pulled it close, using it a makeshift pillow. She fell asleep straight away with the smell of John surrounding her.

When she woke next morning she was a little disorientated, she had slept all night and the sun was shining in through the rooms balcony doors. Looking at her watch she saw it was just after 08:15 hrs. She and slept in for the first time since she was on her honeymoon with John. Jumping out of bed she made a dash for the shower and stepped under the steaming water after stripping her panties off. She had a quick shower and got dried and dressed at top speed. When she was finally ready she grabbed her earpiece and headed out the door, hearing the whoosh of it shutting behind her. Making her way to the transporter she went to press the button for the control room as her earpiece came to life.

"I am on my way Chuck, will be there in five minutes." Tapping the earpiece and ending the connection.

When the transporter doors opened she stepped out and headed up the stairs to the control room. Crossing the control room she smiled at the few people who had already changed over from night to day shirt. Walking to her office she spied the coffee and fruit on her desk, Chuck had been in before she got there.

"Thank you, Chuck." Calling over her shoulder as she heard a "You're welcome Dr. Sheppard-Weir."

Entering the office she dropped down in her chair and took her coffee cup in her hand. After taking a few sips, she looked at the banana and decide she wasn't up to food just yet. Setting her tablet up she looked over the day's schedule and set about clearing more of the reports that had come through. She was sat reading one of John mission reports when she heard a shout for an incoming wormhole. Since there were only two teams due in she stood up and made her way through to see which team it was.

"It's Major Lorne coming home," Chuck told her as he read the IDC on the screen.

After giving the go to drop the shield she went and watched Major Lorne and his team walk through the gate and stopped at the bottom of the ramp looking up at her.

"Welcome home gentlemen. Looks like all went well for you?" Seeing they were all happy and in one piece.

"It did indeed, we'll tell you about it after we get the all clear from the doc," Lorne called up to her as he nodded his head and his team made their way out to go to the infirmary.

She had just returned to her office and sat down when the shout came again for gate activation. This had to be John and his team, they were all that was left to come home. Standing up she made her way back into the control room and had to suppress a yawn when she stood waiting for an IDC to come through.

"It's Ronon's IDC, shield lowered," Chuck told her belfries he could respond.

Walking out she stood and looked down at the shimmering puddle, waiting for the last of her family to come home. The first one to appear was Teyla, followed by Rodney and then a mass that was a cross between Ronon and John. Elizabeth's heart stopped when she saw the big Sedaten man half carrying her husband. Like lightning, she was around and down the stairs as she called for a medical team. Stopping at the foot of the ramp she looked at the four people in front of her. It was Teyla who broke the silence.

"John had a little altercation with a steep slope last night, as you can see he lost." Looking between Teyla and John.

Just at that moment Carson came in with a gurney and his medical team. He took one look at John and shook his head.

"Why am I not surprised Colonel Sheppard, it's always you." Watching as Ronon helped John onto the bed and stepped back.

Once he was sat down Elizabeth stepped up to him and reached up to touch the graze on his temple. Just as her fingers touched the lump and graze there her hand was covered by one of John's.

Looking him up and down she could see nothing was serious, he would be up and about soon. She was about to step away when he caught her hand.

"Elizabeth, you okay? You look pale and tired, you get plenty sleep last night?" John asked his wife, his concern both evident in his tone and facial expression.

Just then Carson stepped around and looked Elizabeth up and down.

"Come with us Dr. Sheppard-Weir, we can check you over when we see to your accident prone husband." Turning to walk away before she could even answer him.

To save an argument she fell in step with the gurney as John lay back and got wheeled down to the infirmary, his team tagging along behind him. On entering the infirmary, John was given some privacy as a screen was erected around his bed while the others stood and passed their weapons to an airman from the armoury. They all picked a bed and jumped on to them, waiting their turn to be checked over. Elizabeth was about to slid behind the screen to join John when she was stopped by Carson.

"You follow me, he needs X-Rays and a scan done before we can dismiss it as a sprained ankle and wrist, with a couple of broken fingers on the other hand." Guiding Elizabeth to a more private room. "So, you want to tell me what's wrong and we can see what we can do about it." As he gathered a few things and got her to sit on the bed.

After telling Carson she had been feeling more tired than usual she watched him hook her up to a machine which checked her pulse and heart rate. He drew some blood and called a nurse over to take it and check it straight away. When Elizabeth was sick the city suffered from her absence.

"You just lie back and try to relax, we will get to the bottom of this and John will be right as rain soon enough. He's got a thick skull and his injuries are minor, but I want to check to be sure. You want anything before I go?" Carson asked as he watched Elizabeth lie back and yawn.

"No thanks Carson, am good for now." Yawning again as she got comfortable on the bed.

Carson turned and walked away, glancing over his shoulder before he moved out of view. Looking back he saw Elizabeth had turned on her side and had her eyes shut. She must be tired as she never complained once. Walking back to his other major patient he was pleased to see the rest of the team were being checked over by his staff.

"So colonel, let's see what we have here then." Looking at the scan and X-Ray results. "As I suspected, sprains and broken fingers. Nothing a couple of days rest won't fix." As Carson reached across for the items needed to strap up his wrist, ankle and fingers.

"How's Elizabeth doc, she looked like crap when I saw her upstairs. Don't you dare say that to her, I like my life way too much at the minute." John smirked as he watched Carson strap his fingers together.

"I am running tests now to see what they show if anything. We will take it from there." Tying off the bandage on his sprained wrist.

He was halfway through doing his ankle when his earpiece chipped at him. Telling whoever was on the other end he would be there soon. He asked one of his colleagues to finish the dressing on his ankle while he saw to something. Making a quick exit he made his way back to Elizabeth's bed and her results from the bloods he had done. Reading the results, he looked them over a few times before putting them down and stepping up to the sleeping woman on the bed.

"Elizabeth, I have news for you from your results. You want to tell me anything else that's been going on these past few days, anything unusual or different." Sitting on a chair next to Elizabeth's bed and watching as her eyes focused again and she thought back.

It was twenty minutes later when Elizabeth appeared from the private room with Carson in tow. After a chat with Carson they had got to the root of the problem with Elizabeth and now they were both going to check on John. As soon as he saw her approach him John was up and trying to stand on his crutches.

"Hey, you okay? You still look a little off." John asked his wife as he wobbled forward and took her hand in his.

"Nothing to worry about John, everything is just fine. Shall we see about getting you out of here, I have a meeting on the mainland later which I can't be late for." Standing beside John as she let his hand go so he could use his crutches.

Slowly they made their way through the city to their quarters, Elizabeth opening the door as they approached. Once inside Elizabeth made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. She needed to be on the ball when she went to the mainland. When she came back out she saw John propped up on their bed, his eyes half shut.

"You want to accompany me later? I could use some company other than the pilot." Hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah, that would be cool. Will l not slow you down or get in the way?" John asked as he watched her pull on her clean red top and fresh jacket.

"I haven't seen you in three days, I am sure I can cope with you being around." Walking up to the bed and sitting down beside him. "You need a change of clothes though, them pants have had it." Putting a finger in the tear at the knee and stroking the skin.

John shivered at the contact, his skin tingling as the warmth spread from her fingertips. Getting off the bed he wobbled as he got his balance, before picking his crutches up.

"You get in the bathroom and I will get clean clothes. Go, we only have an hour before we have to leave." Elizabeth ordered John as he hobbled his way over.

After a quick wash and clean uniform John was ready, with some help from Elizabeth they made it to the jumper bay with ten minutes to spare. Stepping up to the jumper the door opened and they both entered, the door shutting behind them. Once inside Elizabeth helped John sit down and took her time making sure he was settled. Since leaving the infirmary, she had been planning this moment all afternoon. Once she was sure he was settled she sat down opposite him in the pilot seat facing him.

"Who's flying us over to the mainland? Thought they might have been here by now." John asked Elizabeth as he watched her turn her chair and face the controls.

When he didn't get a response he watched as Elizabeth laid her hands on the controls for the jumper and the ship came alive under her fingertips. Giving his head a shake he watched as Elizabeth set the controls and checked she was clear for departure. Once she got the all clear she felt the jumper ease off the floor and move upwards through the open roof doors and into the night sky. John was now sat openly gawping, his jaw moving up and down, but no sound leaving his mouth. It was lucky it was only a short flight to the mainland or Elizabeth would have burst waiting for John to gain his voice and start asking questions.

When she landed the jumper and powered it down she turned her chair and looked at John. He was still in shock and still not sure where to start.

"Let's go, John." Standing up and offering her hand to John.

That was all it took to break his fog brain and his voice came back ten fold.

"Elizabeth, you just flew the jumper. I thought the gene therapy didn't work, how long have you been able to work ancient stuff? How did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?" John blurted out before Elizabeth rested two fingers over his lips to shut him up.

"You're right John, the gene therapy didn't work. I only noticed I could do stuff when it was pointed out to me today, but when I think about it I have been using the city and its toys for about a week now. I was going to tell you when I thought of a good way to do it, and as I just proved I think I found a good way. Your face is a picture right now. The only problem is my new abilities won't last." Letting John absorb what she had just said.

They sat in silence while John thought over what he had just been told. He was missing something, he was sure of it, but he had no idea what. Starting at the beginning he went over what she had told him. She now had the ancient gene, just like him. She could now use all ancient technology just like he could. She had been able to for over a week without even realising she could and to top it off she said her new ability wouldn't last. Wait, why wouldn't it last? How long was she expecting it...then it hit him like a freight train, he had the ancient gene but she didn't. She had suddenly come by the gene, but it wouldn't last. His world was blurring at the edges and he looked over at Elizabeth, his wife, the...

"Elizabeth are you..., are we gonna be..., when did you find out?" Dropping out his seat on to his knees if front of Elizabeth.

Finally, the lights had come on, for someone who passed a Mensa test it took him a while. Reaching out she cupped his face in her hands and he shuffled closer to her. When his chest bumped the edge of her seat she leaned forward and placed a kiss to his forehead.

"Glad you caught up, I only found out today when Carson checked me over. It was him that mentioned the gene and how the baby would probably have a strong gene. He asked if I had done anything like open doors, switch the shower on, fly jumpers or used anything else ancient. It wasn't till I sat and thought about it that I relished I could do the doors and shower and had been doing them for about a week. So the answer to your question is yes John, we are going to be parents. In about seven months, we should be welcoming a little Sheppard-Weir into the world." Moving back so she could look at John's face as she mentioned the tiny life they had created.

"A baby, we made a baby Elizabeth. Wow, just wow." Looking between Elizabeth's face and then directly in front of him at her stomach.

She had undone the zipper of her jacket when she entered the jumper so John could see her waist clearly. He could see where the red of her top disappeared into the waistband of her BDU pants. She was such a petite framed woman his mind boggled at the prospect of watching her fill out with their growing child, her abdomen swelling to make room for the new life they had created together. He couldn't help it since his face was in perfect line, he gently moved his head forward till he felt the waistband of her pants under his lips. Bringing his hands up to her hips he managed to slip his fingers under the waistband and hook them under her top. Working back and forwards he untucked her top and brought one of his hands around to the button and zipper of her pants. Looking up at her he undid the button and pulled the zipper down, moving the edges of her pants aside to expose the soft smooth skin of her abdomen.

He never broke eye contact with her as he moved her pants away. He had no idea why but he needed to see, needed to touch and feel the area his child was currently growing. Since she never stopped him he moved her top a little more to expose more of her creamy white skin. Looking back down he looked straight ahead, taking in the amount of skin he had managed to uncover. Bring one finger over he placed it just below her belly button and ran it ever so lightly down her abdomen, only stopping when he hit the fully open zipper of her pants. He caught a glimpse of her black panties and his mind went into overdrive. Moving his finger slowly back up he added another and then another with each downward stroke. Eventually, he had his full hand resting on her abdomen, his fingers gently stroking her skin. He suddenly moved his hand away and tucked it under her pants so his palm rested on her hip. Doing the same with his other hand leaving her again exposed to his gaze. Every so gently he leaned forward and brought his nose into contact with her silky warm belly button. Moving down a little he stopped when his lips were just at the right level. Closing the distance between skin and lips he placed a long, sweet and tender kiss to her abdomen. He let his lips stay in contact with her body as he spoke.

"Daddy loves you little one, more than you'll ever know."

Elizabeth felt herself welling up with emotion, the sight of John on his knees in front of her doing an almost hero worship to her body. It was feeling his lips brush her skin and hearing his words to their unborn child that broke the dam and she let the tears flow freely. Seeing this side of him and being the only one who got to see it was worth its weight in gold. God, she loved him more than life itself most of the time. Yet in the space of the tiny jumper she knew they had created something special and she could both see it and feel it in his responses to her.

"Elizabeth, I love you both so much." Finally moving so he could again look up at his wife.

When he saw the tears running down her face he managed to pull himself to standing and bring her up with him, his hands never actually leaving her hips. Moving her closer to him he let her bury her face in his chest till she had gained some control of her emotions.

"Hey, didn't you have somewhere to be tonight?" Looking around at the fact they were still parked in pitch black on the mainland.

"Nope, it was a ploy to get both you and a jumper out here. Only one other person knows that and that's Chuck. I told him I had something to tell you and we would be gone a couple of hours." Feeling his lips working on her neck as she spoke.

"Couple of hours you say, we've never do it in a jumper have we?" Trailing one hand under her top and up and down her spine.

Elizabeth groaned as John caught her soft spot on her neck. Steering them backwards he made it to the rear compartment. The door closing and locking behind them which he knew was not his doing. All thought left him when he was brought to the brink with just a nibble to his ear. Soon they were both naked and sweaty, John's body lying on the narrow bench with Elizabeth sprawled across him. They were just lying enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking when Elizabeth burst out laughing. John was lost at what had started it, but he wasn't complaining. He decided two could play at this game. After placing a few more kiss to her neck, he moved so he could see her face.

"Hey guess what, you can fly a jumper." As she laughed even more at his last line.

"I can fly too, but only until this one arrives." Bring their joined hands to rest on the home of the very first Sheppard -Weir baby.


End file.
